MUSICMAN: Méchant ou Héros? (Version Française)
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Traduction de Musicman: Hero or Villain? Supergirl et le DEO font face à un nouvel ennemi pendant ce temps Alex fait face à une crise familiale, Maggie S. La femme dont elle est amoureuse a disparue. Secrets et mensonges sont révélés. Qui a enlevé Maggie? Qui est cette petite fille avec elle? Qui est ce mystérieux Musicman? L'harmonie de nos héros est en danger, qui va les sauver?


**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **A la demande générale, me revoilà en français. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes de grammaire et autres aléas de l'écriture.**

 **Je vous présente donc la traduction d'une de mes histoires de l'univers SUPERGIRL. Il y aura donc du Sanvers bien évidemment mais il y aura aussi une petite surprise pour les fans d'East of Eli. Restez à l'écoute.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu aux anglophones.**

 **Moins de bavardages, plus d'actions. Je vous laisse lire cette nouvelle aventure.**

 **N'oubliez pas une petite review fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xx**

* * *

Chpitre 1: FALLING SLOWLY ("tombant lentement" chanson reprise par East of Eli)

Alex et Maggie était blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le lit d'Alex. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment officiellement emménagées ensemble mais lorsque Maggie avait ramené ses bonsaïs dans l'appartement d'Alex, il était clair que l'appartement de l'agent Danvers était devenu leur appartement. Ce soir-là, Maggie avait pris un jour de repos pour profiter de la journée avec sa fiancée. Alex ne se sentait pas très bien dernièrement et Maggie faisait tout pour l'aider à traverser ce moment difficile. Alex jouait avec les cheveux de Maggie de manière absente alors qu'elles regardaient la télévision dans le lit.

« A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Maggie avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Elle serait née, maintenant, si je n'avais pas joué les héros intrépides, ce jour-là.

\- Alex, chérie. Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Elle n'était pas prête. Les docteurs te l'ont dit, son cœur n'était pas assez fort.

\- Elle me manque tellement. Elle n'était pas encore née et pourtant… Pleura Alex dans le cou de Maggie.

\- Tu as toujours et tu seras toujours sa mère. C'est normal qu'elle te manque. Elle me manque aussi. »

Après l'invasion des Daxamites et la demande en mariage d'Alex, les deux femmes ont pris le temps de s'asseoir pour parler. Leur décision fut vite prise. La vie est trop courte, la famille d'abord, le mariage viendra après. Alex tomba enceinte après leur premier essai, ce fut une grossesse délicate mais les deux femmes étaient plus qu'heureuse d'accueillir en ce monde une magnifique petite fille. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce jour de juin, Alex n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme comme tous les matins mais quelque chose semblait pire qu'à l'habitude. Elle n'était plus sur le terrain, elle se contentait du travail au labo et la formation des jeunes recrues. Ce fut-là, au milieu de nulle part, dans le désert, pendant l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues, qu'elle s'était effondrée sans prévenir. Quand Supergirl l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie du DEO, il était trop tard, le cœur de leur petite fille avait cessé de battre. Alex et Maggie furent dévastées par la nouvelle. Alex était restée silencieuse pendant une semaine, enfermée dans sa chambre et puis elle était réapparue comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seule Maggie avait parfois encore le droit à la Alex triste après une longue journée au travail.

« Alex, je t'aime et je te promets que les choses vont s'arranger, bientôt.

\- Tu promets ? Demanda Alex avec espoir et prières dans sa voix.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

Elles s'embrassaient, un baiser rempli de promesse, quand le téléphone d'Alex se mit à sonner. Une alerte du DEO, un alien faisait des siennes dans les rues de National City. Maggie aurait aimé accompagner Alex sur le terrain mais étant de repos, elle savait bien qu'un de ses collègues seraient déjà sur les lieux, s'il y avait besoin.

« Une alerte d'Alien ? Demanda Maggie se levant du lit pour laisser Alex partir.

\- Désolée chérie. Il semblerait que Musicman fait de nouveau des siennes. Cet homme me file la migraine. Il est si…

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire. J'aime ce type et mes collègues aussi.

\- Ce type comme tu dis est un monstre ! Il tue des gens !

\- Non ! C'est arrivé qu'une fois et ce n'était pas sa volonté. Il a fait une erreur. Ce type nous aide à capturer des monstres qui ont réussis à nous échapper ainsi qu'à la justice.

\- Il les torture !

\- Alex, ces gens sont des monstres, la plupart d'entre eux sont pires que Lillian Luthor. Oui, il est violent parfois mais il les fait parler et nous les ramène jusqu'au poste. Je respecte cet homme même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ses méthodes.

\- Si je l'arrête, ce soir, je lui dirais que la NCPD le remercie pour ses bons et loyaux services. Répondit Alex avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Merci, chérie, ce serait grandement apprécié. Ajouta Maggie essayant de voler un baiser à Alex. Sois prudent, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime encore plus. »

Maggie décida d'attendre un peu pour sa compagne mais lorsque deux heures plus tard elle reçut un message d'Alex, elle comprit qu'elle s'endormirait certainement seule dans leur grand lit.

 _Désolée, mon cœur, je dois rester au travail. De nouvelles pistes pour Musicman. Je t'aime, on se voit demain soir._

Elle avait l'habitude de se coucher seule mais il était maintenant difficile pour elle de savoir qu'elle n'était pas avec Alex sur le terrain. Maintenant, elle était, en permanence inquiète pour sa fiancée lorsqu'elle était en dehors de son champ de vision. L'amour avait tendance à être vraiment dur, parfois.

Quand Alex revint à la maison au petit matin pour une rapide douche et changer de vêtements, Maggie avait déjà retrouvé le chemin du travail. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle partait de l'appartement, Maggie laissa un petit message derrière elle, sur le frigo.

 _J'ai dû partir travailler. Tu m'as manquée, cette nuit. Je serai un peu en retard, ce soir, mais ne commence pas le film sans moi. Je t'aime. M xx_

Alex rangea, dans le tiroir à côté du frigo, le petit mot avec les autres messages qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'échanger depuis leur premier rendez-vous. Elle prit une douche et retourna au DEO. La journée était calme et plus aucune piste pour Musicman mais Alex avait beaucoup de rapport à rattraper. Entre les missions sur le terrain et ses recherches en labo, elle n'avait jamais le temps d'écrire ses rapports. Alex, comme beaucoup d'agents du DEO, n'aimait pas cela et même si elle est comme une fille pour J'onn, elle n'était pas exemptée de l'exercice. Le travail se devait d'être fait. A deux heures de l'après-midi, surprise de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Maggie, elle décida de lui apporter un déjeuner et profiter d'un moment avec elle avant que l'une des deux ne soit rappelée par le travail. Elle se changea, troquant son uniforme noir du DEO pour son tailleur pantalon et conduisit à travers la ville jusqu'aux bureaux de la NCPD.

« Agent spécial Danvers ? Tout va bien ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une visite du FBI de prévue, aujourd'hui.

\- Respirez, Cody, aujourd'hui, je suis juste Alex. Je n'ai pas de mission. Je suis simplement venue voir Maggie. Répondit Alex avec un grand sourire.

\- Mince, vous venez juste de la manquer. Elle est sortie sur le terrain. Elle sera de retour dans une heure tout au plus. Vous pouvez l'attendre au café, si vous voulez.

\- Si elle est sur le terrain, je ne veux pas la déranger.

\- Agent Danvers. Je veux dire, Alex. Maggie me tuerait si elle apprenait qu'elle a manqué une de vos visites. S'il vous plait, restez.

\- Très bien, mais seulement parce que j'aime beaucoup votre femme et vos filles et que je ne veux pas avoir à arrêter Maggie. De plus, je suis persuadée que cette chère Molly me tuerait en retour.

\- Enceinte comme elle est, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Rigola Cody.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Alex avec intérêt.

\- Elle va bien mais elle est très fatiguée et a vraiment hâte que le petit se montre. Elle ne supporte plus être enceinte.

\- Je lui souhaite le meilleur et s'il vous plait, cette fois prenez des vacances lorsqu'il arrivera. Il a besoin d'un super papa à ses côtés avec trois filles à la maison.

\- Maggie m'a dit la même chose, il y a quelques jours. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Cooper, il est d'accord pour quelques jours de congés dès qu'Alexander arrivera.

\- Alexander est un très joli prénom. S'exclama Alex avec un sourire fier.

\- C'est ma femme qui a choisi ce prénom. Notre fils sera nommé après vous. Vous nous avez sauvés pendant l'invasion des Daxamites.

\- Waouh, Cody, c'est un réel honneur. Ce jour-là, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Vous êtes un homme merveilleux, ne l'oubliez jamais. »

Il était sur le point de répondre lorsque le téléphone du commissariat sonna. Il s'excusa et prit la communication. Toutes les couleurs de son visage disparurent. Il raccrocha aussi pâle qu'un vampire. Il écrivit sur son ordinateur comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses. Alex sentait que quelque chose de gros allait se produire mais ce qu'il lui explosa en plein visage fut pire que tout.

« Danvers ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? Demanda Portman, le nouveau partenaire de Maggie.

\- Je pourrai te poser la même question. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Maggie sur le terrain ? Attaqua Alex avec un peu trop de conviction.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de privé à faire pendant sa pause déjeuner. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sortie sur le terrain toute seule. Cody ? Demanda Portman à son tour.

\- Non, non, attends, quelque chose de privé ? A-t-elle dit quelque chose d'autre ? Coupa Alex avec impatience.

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Alors, nous avons un gros problème. Intervint Cody avec de la peur dans le regard.

\- Cody ! Parle ! Maintenant ! Dirent les deux autres d'une seule voix.

\- Un inspecteur de la NCPD a été enlevé avec un enfant. Il semblerait qu'un van s'est arrêté à sa hauteur lorsqu'elle retournait à sa voiture.

\- A-t-on trouvé la voiture de Maggie sur les lieux ? Demanda Alex avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, madame.

\- Où ? J'ai besoin de voir la scène. Le FBI prend l'affaire. Cody, donnez-moi l'adresse, immédiatement ! »

Elle prit l'adresse et quitta les lieux sans un mot. Alors qu'elle conduisait vers la scène, elle informa le DEO de la situation. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, l'équipe scientifique du DEO et Supergirl étaient déjà là.

« Oh mon dieu, Alex ! S'exclama Supergirl courant vers Alex. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas génial. Qu'est-ce que l'on a, pour le moment ?

\- Rien du tout. Al', qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, toute seule ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. On ne s'est pas vu, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas son secteur et Portman a dit qu'elle était ici pour des raisons privées. Je ne comprends rien.

\- Madame ? Interrompit Vasquez avec un sac de preuve dans les mains.

\- Oui, Vasquez ?

\- Nous avons trouvé du sang près de la voiture. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais ce sera suffisant pour les analyses.

\- Allez-y et Vasquez…

\- Oui, madame ? Répondit Vasquez avec respect.

\- Vous êtes en charge de l'affaire. Vous faites vos rapports à moi-moi, au directeur ou à Supergirl. Ordres directs, seulement.

\- Bien, madame. Nous allons la retrouver. »

Alex faisait les cent pas dans les couloirs du DEO. Elle attendait le retour de patrouille autour de la ville de Supergirl. Il était tard dans la nuit et aucune information n'avait été trouvée. Maggie s'était comme évanouie de la surface de la Terre et Alex était impuissante.

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite ou je m'arrête là? Laissez-moi votre avis en review. :)**

 **Passez une bonne semaine.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


End file.
